kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Seijūrō Akashi/Image Gallery
Seijuro Akashi.png|Seijuro Akashi Seijuro Akashi 2.png|Seijuro Akashi Akashi.png|Seijuro Akashi in color Akashi manga.JPG|Seijuro Akashi in color Generation of Miracles color.png|The Generation of Miracles Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club.png|Teikō Junior High Teiko Middle team.png|The legendary Teiko Junior High team Akashi with his mother.png|Akashi with his mother Four prodigies.png|Akashi enrolls into Teikō's first string 1st string players pass.png|1st string players pass the 3rd string gym Akashi in middle school.png|Akashi in Junior High Akashi and Kuroko meet.png|Akashi and Kuroko meet Kuroko Akashi meeting for 1st time.jpg|Akashi motivates Kuroko Kuroko joins 1st string.png|Kuroko enters Teikō's 1st string GoM practice.png|The group train At the gate.png|The group waits at the gate Nijimura gives the captain position to akashi.png|Nijimura gives the captain position to Akashi Akashi promoted to captain.png|Akashi promoted to captain Generation of Miracles 3 on 3.png|Generation of Miracles 3-on-3 practice match Teiko ready to face kadooka.png|Teikō ready to face Kadooka Junior High Teiko wins the finals of the Nationals 2nd year.png|Teikō wins their 2nd Nationals Akashi and Murasakibara quarrel.png|Murasakibara provokes Akashi Akashi awakened his Emperor Eye.png|Close up of Akashi's Emperor Eye awakening Emperor Eye awakening.png|Akashi's Emperor Eye awakens Akashi's Emperor Eye debut.png|Akashi uses his Emperor Eye for the first time Akashi awakes.png|The other Akashi makes his debut Midorima notices a change in Akashi.png|Midorima notices a change in Akashi Teiko Middle vs Shoei Middle.png|Teikō Junior High vs Shoei Junior High Ogiwara and Akashi.jpg|Akashi meets Ogiwara Kuroko questions GoM.png|Kuroko questions Akashi on what is victory Miracles after graduation.png|The Generation of Miracles gather after graduation Rakuzan Replace IV.png|Akashi in Rakuzan High Mayuzumi meets Akashi.png|Akashi approaches Mayuzumi in Rakuzan Akashi @ IH.png|Akashi at the Interhigh Winter Cup opponents.png|Seirin's opponents in the Winter Cup Intimidating Akashi.png|Akashi's intimidating aura Akashi attacks Kagami.png|Akashi attacks Kagami Akashi defeats Hayama, Mibuchi, Nebuya.png|Akashi defeats Hayama, Mibuchi and Nebuya in a 1-on-3 practice match Rakuzan High.png|Rakuzan High Shutoku High vs Rakuzan High.png|Shūtoku High vs Rakuzan High Takao guards Akashi.png|Akashi is guarded by Takao Akashi pass.png|Akashi sends a pass inside to Nebuya Akashi with Kuroko and Kagami.png|Akashi meets with Kuroko and Kagami Midorima vs Akashi.png|Akashi vs Midorima Akashi's eyes.jpg|Akashi's Emperor Eye Ankle break Takao.png|Ankle break on Takao... Akashi scores.png|... Followed by a basket Field of vision Akashi.png|Akashi's field of vision Triple Threat Steal.png|Triple Threat Steal Ankle break Miyaji and Kimura.png|Ankle break on Kimura and Miyaji Emperor Eye close-up.png|Akashi's Emperor Eye close-up Ankle break Midorima.png|Ankle break on Midorima Akashi faces Midorima's new skill.png|Akashi faces Midorima's new skill Midorima w Takao 1.PNG|Impressed by Takao and Midorima's cooperation skill Midorima w Takao 2.PNG|Unable to stop their new skill Akashi's own goal.png|Akashi's own goal Akashi gouges eyes?.png|Akashi motivates his teammates Takao's pass stopped.png|Akashi stops Takao's pass Akashi and Midorima after the match.png|Midorima approaches Akashi after the match Akashi watches.png|Akashi watches Seirin vs Kaijō Kuroko and Akashi before the finals match.png|Kuroko and Akashi during warm-up Rakuzan during warm-up.png|Rakuzan ready to fight Seirin Rakuzan vs Seirin color.png|Seirin vs Rakuzan The finals commence.png|The starting members of both teams ready to commence the finals match Seirin vs Rakuzan tip-off.png|Tip-off of the finals match Kuroko uses Ignite Pass Kai.png|Kuroko uses Ignite Pass Kai Kagami's Meteor Jam on Akashi.png|Akashi gets dunked on by Kagami's Meteor Jam Akashi decides to face Kagami.png|Akashi decides to face Kagami Akashi vs Kagami.png|Akashi vs Kagami Akashi uses Emperor eye on Kagami.png|Akashi uses Emperor Eye on Kagami Kagami_passes_Akashi.png|Kagami passes Akashi Akashi ankle breaks Kagami.png|Ankle break on Kagami Eagle Spear on Akashi.png|Eagle Spear on Akashi Kuroko passes.png|Kuroko passes the ball to Hyūga Akashi steals the ball.png|Akashi steals the ball from Izuki Furihata guards Akashi.png|Furihata guards Akashi Akashi passes Furihata.png|Akashi passes Furihata Kagami stops Akashi.png|Kagami blocks Akashi Ankle break on Furihata.png|Ankle Break on Furihata Akashi dunk.png|Akashi dunks Emperor Eye on Kagami again.png|Akashi crushes Seirin's last hope Kagami back in Zone.png|Kagami enters the Zone again to face Akashi Kagami's distance.png|Kagami's distance when marking Akashi Akashi's_plan_for_Mayuzumi.png|Akashi still has plans for Mayuzumi Akashi ball disappears.png|Akashi's pass disappears Mayuzumi_is_only_a_tool.png|Mayuzumi is only a tool for Akashi Kagami dunks again.png|Kagami dunks Akashi faces kagami.png|Akashi faces Kagami Teams return.png|Both teams return to the court Kagami's defence.png|Kagami pressures Akashi Akashi's zone.png|Akashi gets in the Zone Akashi overwhelms Seirin.png|Akashi overwhelms Seirin Akashi steals the ball from Kagami.png|The ball goes out of bounds Akashi blocks Kiyoshi.png|Akashi blocks Kiyoshi Kuroko blocks Akashi.png|Kuroko catches up to Akashi in speed by predicting Kagami's movements... Kuroko steals the ball from Akashi.png|... and steals the ball from Akashi Kuroko uses his EE again.png|Kuroko uses his Quasi-Emperor Eye Kagami dunks on Akashi.png|Kagami dunks on Akashi Akashi out of the Zone.png|Akashi is out of the Zone Akashi's pass intercepted by Kagami.png|Kagami intercepts Akashi's pass to Nebuya Mayuzumi approaches Akashi.png|Mayuzumi approaches Akashi Akashi deep inside his consiousness.png|The real Akashi inside his consciousness The real Akashi reawakens.png|The real Akashi reawakens Kagami faces the other Akashi.png|Kagami faces the other Akashi Akashi succesfully passes.png|Akashi successfully evades both Kuroko and Kagami Rakuzan enters the Zone.png|Rakuzan enters the Zone Direct Zone Drive.png|Direct Zone Drive Akashi shoots.png|Akashi shoots Akashi moves to stop Kuroko.png|Akashi moves to block Kuroko's shot Kuroko Kagami alley-oop.png|Kuroko and Kagami's alley-oop Akashi congratulates Seirin.png|Akashi congratulates Seirin on their victory Photo in Kuroko's locker.png|The photo in Kuroko's locker GoM, Kuro & Kagami Team.png|A new team is formed Kise and Kagami realise Kuroko is missing.png|Kise and Kagami realise Kuroko is missing Help arrives.png|The GoM and Kagami arrive to help Kuroko Aomine makes the first score.png|Aomine scores the first points Swords in the lead.png|Vorpal Swords take the lead Akashi pressures Gold.png|Akashi pressures Gold Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover Chapter 105.png|Chapter 105 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 176.png|Chapter 176 cover Chapter 196.png|Chapter 196 cover Chapter 204.png|Chapter 204 cover Chapter 206.png|Chapter 206 cover Chapter 212.png|Chapter 212 cover Chapter 217.png|Chapter 217 cover Chapter 223.png|Chapter 223 cover Chapter 226.png|Chapter 226 colour page Chapter 265 color.png|Chapter 265 colour page Chapter 274 color.png|Chapter 274 colour page Chapter 276 color.png|EXTRA GAME Chapter 1 colour page Chapter 277.png|EXTRA GAME Chapter 2 colour page Replace PLUS chapter 1.png|Replace PLUS Chapter 1 Replace PLUS chapter 2.png|Replace PLUS Chapter 2 Volume 20.png|Volume 20 cover Volume 24.png|Volume 24 cover Volume 27.png|Volume 27 cover Volume 28.png|Volume 28 cover Volume 30 CD.png|Volume 30 cover (CD edition) Replace PLUS Volume 1.png|Replace PLUS Volume 1 cover Shounen Jump cover.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ cover (Teiko).png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ cover 231.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover SJP cover EXTRA GAME 2.png|Shōnen Jump Plus cover SJP cover EXTRA GAME 3.png|Shōnen Jump Plus cover Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME.png|Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME Kuroko no Basuke Replace PLUS.png|Kuroko no Basuke Replace PLUS GoM enter.png|GoM enter in Character Bible's Extra Chapter Akashi approaches Mayuzumi.png|Akashi approaches Mayuzumi Akashi early concept.png|Akashi's early concept Akashi232.png|Seijuro Akashi Akashi mugshot.png|Mugshot Akashi Teiko Mugshot.png|Teikō Mugshot 4 prodigies.png|Akashi accepted into Teikō's first string Kuroko meets Akashi.png|Akashi meets Kuroko Nijimura gives the captain position to Akashi.png|Nijimura gives the captain position to Akashi GoM55.png|Generation of Miracles in Teikō Junior High Teiko regulars.png|Teikō Junior High regulars Kuroko and Akashi in Teiko.png|Akashi and Kuroko in Teikō Junior High Teiko wins the Nationals.png|Teikō wins their second Nationals EE Awakens.png|Akashi awakens his Emperor Eye The second Akashi surfaces.png|Akashi's second personality surfaces Midorima notices a change in Akashi anime.png|Midorima notices a change in Akashi Shige encounters Akashi.png|Akashi encounters Ogiwara Victory?.png|Akashi confronts Kuroko on what victory means GoM meet.png|GoM meet after their graduation Mayu meets Akashi.png|Mayuzumi meets Akashi Akashi interview anime.png|Akashi's interview at the Interhigh Akashii.png|Akashi Generation of Miracles different teams.png|Generation of Miracles with their new jersey from different high schools Winter Cup opponents (anime).png|The Generation of Miracles participate in the Winter Cup Akashi appears.png|Akashi arrives Intimidating Akashi anime.png|Intimidating Akashi Akashi attacks Kagami with scissors.png|Akashi attacks Kagami Akashi's full appearance.png|Akashi's appearance after he cut his hair Akashi spectates Too vs Seirin.png|Akashi spectates Seirin vs Tōō Rakuzan team anime.png|Rakuzan High Rakuzan before the match.png|Akashi getting ready for his match against Midorima Akashi vs Takao.png|Akashi vs Takao Kuroko and Kagami meet Akashi.png|Kuroko and Kagami meet Akashi Akashi ankle break Takao.png|Akashi ankle breaks Takao and scores Emperor eye against Midorima.png|Akashi uses his Emperor Eye to steal the ball from Midorima Akashi's Eye.png|Emperor Eye Akashi's Emperor Eye.png|A close-up of Akashi's eyes Akashi unkle break Midorima.png|Akashi ankle breaks Midorima Akashi_faces_Midorima's_new_skill_anime.png|Akashi faces Midorima's new skill Akashiowngoal.png|Akashi's own goal Gauge eyes out.png|"I will gouge out my eyes, and give them to you." Akashi stops Takao.png|Akashi stops Takao's pass Sleep King.png|"Sleep, Veteran King." Midorima and Akashi after the match.png|Midorima congratulates Akashi Akashi watches the Semi-finals.png|Akashi watches the Semi-finals Akashi and Kuroko before the finals.png|Kuroko and Akashi during warm-up Finals first basket.png|Kagami makes the first basket Kagami passes Akashi anime.png|Kagami passes Akashi Ankle break on Kagami.png|Ankle break on Kagami Kuroko passes the ball to Hyūga.png|Kuroko passes the ball to Hyūga Kuroko realizes he lost his Misdirection.png|Kuroko realizes he lost his Misdirection Akashi steals the ball from Izuki.png|Akashi steals the ball from Izuki Furihata guards Akashi anime.png|Furihata guards Akashi Akashi passes Furihata anime.png|Akashi passes Furihata Kagami blocks Akashi.png|Kagami blocks Akashi Akashi dunks.png|Akashi dunks from an alley-oop Akashi crushes Seirin's last hope.png|Akashi crushes Seirin's last hope Kagami enters the Zone again.png|Kagami enters the Zone again Kagami's distance marking Akashi.png|Kagami's distance marking Akashi Akashi's plan to use Mayuzumi.png|Akashi still plans to use Mayuzumi Akashi faces Kagami anime.png|Akashi faces Kagami Akashi enters the Zone.png|Akashi enters the Zone Aka.png|Akashi in the second OP Generation of Miracles in OP Theme.png|Generation of Miracles in 2nd season OP The Other Self Generation of Miracles Teiko OP The Other Self.png|Teikō Junior High in 2nd season OP The Other Self Akashi in OVA.png|Akashi's Appearance in the Tip-Off OVA Akashi OVA 2.png|A close up of Akashi in the Tip-Off OVA Akashi and Midorima.png|Akashi and Midorima in the Tip-Off OVA OVA credits extra Teiko.png|Akashi in a match of 3 against 3 with the Generation of Miracles in the end credits of the Tip-Off OVA Epilogue ep36.png|Epilogue screen 36 Epilogue ep38.png|Epilogue screen 38 Epilogue ep50.png|Epilogue screen 50 Epilogue ep57.png|Epilogue screen 57 Epilogue ep65.png|Epilogue screen 65 Epilogue ep69.png|Epilogue screen 69 Akashi pass.gif|Akashi sends a pass inside to Nebuya Emperor eye against Midorima.gif|Akashi uses his Emperor Eye to steal the ball from Midorima Ankle break Takao.gif|Ankle break on Takao Field of vision Akashi.gif|Akashi's field of vision Triple Threat Steal.gif|Triple Threat Steal Ankle break Miyaji and Kimura.gif|Ankle break on Kimura and Miyaji Ankle break Midorima.gif|Ankle break on Midorima Akashi Situational Analysis Speed.gif|Switching from a lay-up to a pass Akashi Alley-oop.gif|Dunking on Kagami and Kiyoshi Akashi Zone.gif|Akashi in the Zone GoM OP2.gif|Akashi in the second opening AkashiCameo.gif|Akashi's cameo Teikō Junior High School Single.png|Teikō Junior High School Single Memories Anime edition.png|Memories anime version CD cover 3rd Character Poll.png|Character Poll 3 Character Poll 3.png|Quote Poll Jump Live Kuroko no Basuke poll poster.png|3-on-3 opponents for Seirin trio Kuroko, Kagami and Kiyoshi Poll poster KUROFES.png|KUROFES DVD8.png|DVD #8 2DVD5.png|2nd Season DVD #5 3DVD5.png|3rd Season DVD #5 Anibus3.png|Anibus Vol.3 Replace.png|-Replace- Light novel 2.png|-Replace II- Light novel 3.png|-Replace III- Replace4.png|-Replace IV- Replace5.png|-Replace V- Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png|Season 1 poster Unknown.png|Season 2 poster Season 3 Poster.png|Season 3 poster Anime Akashi.png|Akashi's anime design Ep54.png|Episode 54 Ep56.png|Episode 56 Ep68.png|Episode 68 Game of Miracles cover artwork.png|Game of Miracles artwork Akashi game.png|Akashi in Game of Miracles Akashi game 2.png|Akashi in Miracles to Victory ch_07.png|Akashi in Bonds Towards the Future Generation of Miracles in Miracles to Victory.png|Generation of Miracles in Miracles to Victory KnBCBibleSAkashi.png|Characters Bible, "What IF Akashi was a '''professional shogi player'!?''" Akashi profile.png|Akashi's player profile Drama cd 2.png|Drama Theater #2 KnB2013Cal00.png|Calendar 2013 (cover) Twitter akashi 2.png|Akashi's twitter icon, special edition Category:Image Gallery